take_fourfandomcom-20200214-history
Take Four Wiki
Take-Four (formed with the S.L.U.T analogy), is a reputable, diverse and talented social group managed by Andreea Vasile. The group consists of four members: Toyeba , Jojo , Katrin , and Sana and past member Denisa . They officially debuted on April 11, 2018 with the single album Square One after Denisa leaving in February 15th, 2019 after standard era Evoluxion the group disbanded temporarily until Toyeba joined the group for their first era together 19 . Take Four fans are called "Sinners". "Sinners" is the fandom of Take Four, it was created due to their formation of S.L.U.T (Sassy, Little, Unforgettable, Terrifying) being controversial as "sluts" are considered sinners. History Take Four (previously known as S.L.U.T.S) was formed in Luton, England at Putteridge High School. Sana and Jojo joined Putteridge High School in September 2014. They became close friends through a few other common friends. They soon drifted apart as their friendship group cut Sana off, and Jojo had made other friends. While Sana had been cut off she became very lonely and spent most of her days alone. When Katrin joined Putteridge in February 2016, she befriended Sana and they became very close friends alongside with Millie-Jo Gillies. Jojo soon dropped into depression and anxiety and reached out to Katrin on Facebook as they were mutual friends due to Jojo being Millie's ex-boyfriend in 2015. Katrin invited Jojo to be in a group with Sana and Millie and they all became friends in September 2017. Katrin and Jojo also joined RelatableTV in 2017 but left in 2018. The four unfortunately didn't stay friends as Millie has left the group due to drama with Katrin. The three together until Denisa joined the school in February 2018 and was approached by the group when she was being deeply bullied by her peers. She joined the group in February and Jojo constructed the S.L.U.T formation in April and they all debuted on April 11, 2018. They became incredibly reputable around school and did many activities and projects together from then. They introduced roles and made many plans together. Although being in many scandals such as the Pineapple and Faiza scandal, they became a popular and diverse group shifting the use of the word 'slut'. On February 15, 2019, Denisa had left the group after being in deep conflict with Nashrah (a classmate) and Jojo therefore meaning by their past manager they had to disband and disbanded February 26, 2019. Toyeba joined the school in October 2018 and was involved slightly in the Faiza scandal, Katrin actually wanted her in the group earlier but saw she was in need of company and she joined the group near the end of March 2019, she officially re-debuted the group March 30, 2019. The group became more popular and reputable outside of school as well as in school and they were ready to spread their talents everywhere as their exams and graduation from Putteridge was approaching. Era History Discovery (April 2018) Discovery Era was the first era of Take Four and it was about discovering exactly who you are and who you should surround yourself with. At this time, the Pineapple scandal was beginning to brew. This era happened just after their debut. They all went together on a trip to Southwold for an Art Shooting and shot this promotional picture together. This era consists of three tracks - Whistle, Boombayah, Happiness. Shadows (June 2018) During Shadows era, the members began to get closer together and introduced performer roles. Shadows introduced the Pineapple scandal and the viral Chun Li video choreographed by Jojo (Main Dancer of the Group). At this time, the members were beginning to gain more of a reputation and social media presence. Shadows Era was mainly about coming out of the shadows and being who you are as a sort of sequel to the meanings of the Discovery Era. October (October 2018) As the members were coming to their final year of high school, they were becoming a lot more known across many age groups and outside of school. At this time, the Faiza scandal was brewing. The era was mainly just a filler era but contained beautiful visuals, moments and many people were beginning to support the group and understand their intentions. They were on more promotions and outside activity. November (November 2018) November era was a sequel or second part to the October era, it had the same meanings and was more of a chill and digital era as compared to the last ones. During November era, the Faiza scandal happened. November era had the members doing their mock-exams so outside activity was minimized, also their manager at the time (Kaiz Ul-Haq) began putting more attention into the group. Evoluxion (January 2019) Evoluxion was S.L.U.T.S18's biggest era yet, where they gained enough recognition and a large social media reputation. They began to gain a small fanbase and supporters. This era was a repackage of every song in the tracks of 2018. The members went to London for shootings in Art and their group. They also became a standing group of their high school and well-known for being in conflict with Faiza Rezai just before she left Putteridge. Unfortunately, Denisa left the group after the Nashrah scandal just before Jojo's birthday and a few months before their anniversary. She left the group on February 15, 2019 and the manager had disbanded the group temporarily as they couldn't find any more members. S.L.U.T.S18 disbanded on February 26, 2019. 19 (March 2019) 19 was a fun comic digital era and created buzz as Denisa had been 'replaced' by a new member Toyeba who was a companion of Faiza before she left. Toyeba was scouted to join the group by their manager at the time (Kaiz Ul-Haq) after being close friends with Katrin and Jojo for a few weeks. A lot of controversy arose after Toyeba joined as the group became less reputable and the group completely changed without Denisa, many sinners said she was a 'forced replacement'. However, they became a lot more creative and many sinners began to like Toyeba's effect on the group as a singer and edgy member Gogobebe (April 2019) Gogobebe was an era that released close to their graduation from the high school. Here, they began gaining more of a presence on Snapchat and more followers on Instagram. The era was about the group putting behind toxic, manipulating and deceiving men that broke their hearts and becomig more independent, strong and fearless people. Their cover Gogobebe rose in population due to the deep meaningful lyrics. At this time, the members were going through much turmoil with relationships. During Gogobebe, Katrin and Jojo went to London and also Toyeba received her performance roles. New June (July 2019) New June was the most influential, growing and nostalgic era of Take Four yet. Though called New June and released in the end of July, it was a sparkling, space, constellation era about the group's togetherness, hard work and aspirations. The promotion picture featured star disease like editing to connote to them looking forwards to their dreams. During this era, they went out and did more outside activity due to more time out. The group were doing their GCSE's therefore a good era to talk about future goals and dreams. It was a mini album consisting of the title tracks Fancy and Breakthrough. All covered songs except La La Love, Kick It, What You Waiting For. Their social media presence was booming and their reputation grew once graduation from Putteridge was near. Jojo was also moving to Bedford away from the rest of the members in this era. Category:Browse